Unexpected
by Link's Little Brother
Summary: The third Super Smash Brothers tournament is finally here, and the newcomers have come in. And one particular newcomer catches Ness' eye, yet he doesn't even know how this shy, blond boy will affect his life.


Today's the day. The day that the newcomers come in for the third tournament.

I'm actually pretty excited to see the new faces and meet the owners of these faces. Maybe I'll make new friends from the newcomers. Well, I guess I'll have to, since this time I'll actually be getting to share a room with _two _of the newcomers! Not one, _two_! Hopefully, they're friendly people.

"Ness!"

The voice pulls me out of my thoughts. Focusing my gaze, I realize it was Link, who is waving me over. Link didn't like to talk much, being more of a listener. But he talked when he needed to.

Bringing a smile onto my face, I head over to my assigned seat and sit in it, swinging my legs as I wait.

As soon as all the veterans were seated, the newcomers filed in. They all looked pretty cool with all their weapons and appearances and such.

But something catches my eye. Or, someone, I should say. A blond boy, around my age, who seemed to be staying close to what looked like a cartoon-ish version of Link. This boy had no weapon...

Why was he even accepted? He had no weapon, and he seemed fraile, so I don't think he knows any sort of hand to hand combat...

My attention turns to Master Hand as he floats up to the stage, in front of where the veterans were seated. He starts speaking, but I block him out to observe the new Smashers.

Half of them are whispering to each other, and the other half are paying attention, or at least trying/pretending to.

Now the veterans are introducing themselves. I don't pay much attention, since I've seen this last tournament and the one before that. But when my name is called, I stand up with a smile on my face and stroll confidently up to the front of the stage.

"Hey! I'm Ness. I've been here since the first Super Smash Brothers tournament. I mainly use my PSI powers, but I also use my trusty bat and my yo-yo." After saying that, I perform a PK Flash, which recieves appluase. I smile and bow playfully, scanning the reactions.

The blond boy with no weapon looked surprised, mumbling something I couldn't make out from reading his lips.

I take my seat, and the newcomers start to come up to introduce themselves. They all looked pretty awesome, especially Meta Knight.

But finally it was the blond boy's turn, and I watch him as he scrambles up to the stage.

"H-Hi. I'm- uh... I'm Lucas. I'm from the Nowhere Islands, and-and I use PSI as my weapon, but sometimes I use my stick and my rubber snake." The boy pulls out a rubber snake to show to everyone.

A few chuckles emit as a small squeak comes from the auidence.

The boy, apparently named Lucas, puts the snake away. He pauses for a moment before shouting "PK Freeze!" And out of his hands comes out a large snowflake looking protectile, and as he throws his arms out, it explodes.

Applause comes from all around, making Lucas blush. He rushes off of the stage, tripping along the way, earning laughter.

"Alright, and that was all the newcomers! Now, you will be sharing a room with another newcomer and a veteran, so they could help you get better aquainted with the Mansion. Your room keys are over here. Now come in an-" Master Hand never finished that sentence.

All the newcomers rush over to grab the keys with their names on them and they all start babbling excitedly.

Master Hand sighs. "Alright, settle down!" He shouts, making everyone go quiet.

This is our signal. I get up, along with the rest of the veterans, and I head up to my room. Once inside, I pace the room, waiting for my new roommates. Wonder who they'll be? Maybe that Pokemon, Jigglypuff? Or that tall guy, Ike? Part of me hopes I don't get him. He looks serious and scary, and he could easily slice through me in my sleep or something.

The loud, rapid knocks on the door pull me out of my pacing and thoughts. Someone's eager.

I rush over to the door, pulling it open with a wide smile. "Hi!" I greet instantly.

Standing on the other side of the door is Toon Link and Lucas.

_I own nothing. I only own the plot and a laptop to type this._

**Hello, friends! Yes, I finally wrote something. This was inspired off of PyshicDash's **_**New World, New Love, **_**so I highly suggest you go read that amazing story!**  
**Anyway, I have much motivation for this story, so expect updates that are not slow!**

**Until next time!**

**-LLB**


End file.
